Unreal Realities
by Coralian Exorcist
Summary: In the final battle, Allen Walker falls to the Earl. But somehow he, Road Camelot, and Lenalee Lee are sent to a different dimension! How will they get back, and will they make it before the Earl destroys humanity? AllenxLenalee Noah!Allen
1. The Fall

"There he is!" Allen yelled as he dodged an Akuma bullet. Various tourniquets wrapped around his arms and legs. His clothing was all torn. His usually clean and well-kempt snow white hair was matted and smeared with blood. Dirt and grime mixed with blood on his face and threatened his vision as it dripped into his eyes. His activated left eye was going wild with all of the Akuma near him. His breath came in ragged gasps as in his hand he held the Sword of Exorcism. A group of Akuma charged him, and he stabbed his sword into the closest one, calling out his power from within. "Death Ball!" He yelled, and all the Akuma nearest to him exploded in a fiery death.

"I see him," Lenalee called back as she spotted the fat man ecstatically dancing in the center of the masses of Akuma. Cyril Camelot, Road Camelot, and Lulu Bell were standing by him, two looking amused; the other with no expression.

Lenalee was faring no better than her comrade Allen was. Her soldier-like exorcist's uniform was torn and ripped to nearly shreds, and hung on her body loosely as the female exorcist sailed through the air. She looked like she had been thrown into the mud, and that was not unlikely, considering their current situation. Throughout the battle she had sustained numerous cuts and bruises. Blood, sweat and mud mixed together on her forehead.

A large, nasty level three Akuma raised up behind Allen, sharp, deadly-looking claw poised to attack while the boy was busy fighting the Akuma in his line of vision. Just as the Akuma started its swing down a tiny golden streak flew threw the air and slammed into him, stunning him shortly. The Akuma reared back and swiped at his face, trying to get the little golden Golem.

"Arg, dammit!" The Akuma cried out as he swung around wildly for the agile little thing.

"Thanks, Tim," Allen said as he spun around and jabbed his sword into the Akuma's midsection then dragged it down. The Akuma screeched as a white light emanated from within the cut. He blew apart and the tortured soul chained to him broke free and happily began it's ascent into heaven.

Allen did not have much time to enjoy his victory as there were still hundreds of more Akuma to fight through. He clenched his teeth and adjusted his grip around his weapon. This was it. This was the final battle. Years and years of fighting with the Earl, and now it was time for the final showdown. He would destroy the Earl. He would save humanity. He would save Lenalee.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lavi's back slammed into the level two Akumas that Allen was about to cut down. The red head was in the same boat as Allen and Lenalee: torn clothes, matted hair, bloody and muddy. He stood back up and grasped his hammer tighter, and took his stance against Tyki Mikk.

The Noah calmly walked towards his Bookman foe, a purple light emanating from his right hand. He jumped forward and brought his glowing right hand smashing into the ground where Lavi had been just moments before. The exorcist had jumped back to avoid the blow.

Before Tyki could react, Allen charged forward with a battle cry and swung his sword with two hands right towards the Noah's head. Just before the blade connected, a massive burst of wind appeared and Tyki was thrown down, out of the way of Allen's deadly sword. He raised his hand and started to thrust it into a defenseless Allen's side in a counterattack.

_Shit._ Allen braced himself for the attack, but it never came. Lavi rebounded and successfully defended his friend from the Noah by smashing his hand out of the way.

"Go, Allen. I've got this guy," Lavi said with a nod of his head towards Tyki.

With a curt nod, Allen jumped over Tyki and continued his sprint to the Earl. Another Akuma jumped in his way, and Walker cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The faster he finished this, the less his friends would be hurt. More Akuma got in his way, and before he could even raise his weapon Lenalee came from nowhere and knocked them all away with graceful, dance-like kicks that could shatter even the hardest of armors.

"Go," Lenalee paused before taking off again. She spared Allen only the shortest of glances before she returned to her fights.

"Thank you," Allen responded as he ran by. He was almost there – another thirty feet and he would be able to sink his sword into the Earl. Walker was sure he could feel Crowned Clown hum with anticipation in his hand.

He breached the circle, and faced Lulu Bell, Cyril and Road Camelot. They could not slow him down. They would not.

Cyril jabbed a pointed hand at Walker, who ducked to dodge and spun around a cougar-shaped Lulu Bell. They could wait. First the Earl.

"Hello, Allen," Road smiled as she stood there in between Walker and the Earl. The Duke of Millennium had spotted Allen and was watching from the incredibly small distance between them.

Allen would not let Road stop him, and now Cyril and Lulu bell were coming after him. He was in a rush, and decided on the only thing to get by Road quickly.

"I love you, Road!" Allen shouted, staring straight at the Noah who had a huge crush on him.

"W-wha…?" Road said, momentarily stunned. Allen took the opportunity and sprinted past her. He jumped up and raised his sword, looking only at the Earl. With a battle cry he started to bring the sword down, closer and closer to the Earl's chest.

_Ba-thump._

A wave over took Allen, and the boy felt another presence try to take over his body. The 14th. Allen faltered in the air, and the Earl laughed, eyes full of rage, and yet somehow there was immense joy in them. In his hand a black sphere grew larger, and he raised it at the confused boy.

"I win, Allen Walker."

The ball exploded in a massive stream of black energy, completely engulfing everything in its path. Allen was quickly overtaken, and Road was still too stunned to dodge unlike Cyril and Lulu Bell. Straight in its path, the massive black beam swallowed everything, friend and foe alike.

Lenalee kicked an Akuma, causing it to shatter and landed on the ground. She turned her head just in time to see the roaring black mass of energy swallow her whole.

The blast disappeared; all that was left was an ecstatically giggling Earl, a steaming, shiny black crater, and all of Human hope falling to its knees.

"I win!" The Earl's laugh rang throughout the noise.

--

_Ba-thump._ The 14th opened his eyes. He was falling, he could tell, but there wasn't much movement. All he could see was the dark, clear sky with billions of tiny pinpoints of stars.

Allen woke up with a startle.

_Where am I?_ He thought frantically. Why was the sky so clear? What happened to the Earl? Why was he even looking at the sky?

_Wait…Am I falling?_ Now that Walker thought about it, there was a soft breeze, and his back was starting to get hotter. Above him he could see his sword hanging in the air. He called it, and it came zipping back to reattach itself to his arm. He could feel a stronger wind now, and his back was really starting to burn.

Allen turned his head and gasped. All he could see was blue and white, high above the earth. Lenalee was unconscious near him, free falling just as he was. All around them were dead Akuma and bits of dirt and rock. He tried drifting over to Lenalee. His back was incredibly hot now, and the female exorcist's own was starting to turn red.

"Lenalee!" He tried to shout, but the words made no sound. They were whipped away by the wind. He could feel resistance now, and it actually felt like he was falling. Why was he up here?

Allen reached Lenalee and shook her violently. She needed to wake up to save them.

Walker called Crown Clown to form a shield around them which would protect them from the heat. Before the cape of Innocence fully closed around him Allen saw the bodies of the Akuma burst into flames.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted. Now that he was in a closed space, his voice could be heard. "Lenalee, wake up! You need to save us!"

Lenalee stirred a bit, and Allen allowed himself a slight smile. "Lenalee!"

"What?" Lenalee Lee mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly, as if remembering something, the exorcist snapped her eyes open and became alert. "Where are we?" She asked, looking at the smiling mask of Crowned Clown.

"Falling. Don't ask why or how, but you need to save us," Allen ordered.

"What?"

"I don't know how much time we have because I couldn't see the ground. But you need to stop our fall and get us down safely!" Urgency laced Walker's voice.

"Alright, release Crowned Clown from around us, Allen," Lenalee said, activating the anklets of her Innocence. The white ball began to open up at the top, and all they could see was a red-orange tail of fire coming from them. Suddenly a glowing golden ball zipped through the opening and hovered in place as to not burn Allen or Lenalee with its red-hot body.

"Timcampy!"

"On three, completely open up Crowned Clown and be prepared for a sudden stop," Lenalee commanded. She grabbed Allen's legs and back and held him tightly.

"One…" Her grip tightened. The hole in the top opened a little bit more.

"Two…" Walker braced himself.

"Three!" Lenalee shouted as she jumped straight up. Allen moved Crowned Clown out of the way just in time to allow the girl to break free, and they were out in the open. Their descent suddenly stopped, Allen felt hundreds of pounds in g-force press against him, making him almost black out. Lenalee, however, stood strong.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The fire had stopped, with the friction of the air gone. Timcampy swam lazily through the air around them, joyous at being with his master.

"Yeah, I'm fi—"Allen was cut off as a large burning object past just by him. Following it with his eyes, he saw it to be in the shape of a human being. Road Camleot.

_Clown Belt!_ Allen saw the white tendrils of his Innocence shoot down and wrap around the unconscious Noah.

"What are you—" Lenalee, too, was cut off as Allen was yanked right out of her arms from the force of stopping Road's fall.

Lenalee chased after them and caught Allen, who was still holding onto Road with his Innocence.

"Why are you saving her?!" Lenalee yelled.

"Because she doesn't need to die," Allen looked straight into Lenalee's eyes with a clear look. She understood his thinking; Road Camelot did not need to die.

"Can you get us down, please?" Allen laughed slightly.

Lenalee laughed hesitantly and dropped them as quickly as she could. Looking down, she could see giant, square shaped mountains looming towards her. The odd mountains weren't even connected, and were more like massive blocks, made out of stone. She passed in between some of them, looking at the shiny, reflective material on their side. What the heck were these?

Allen shared in her amazement, looking all around him as they neared the ground. Below him he could see people and many different size, shape, and color Akuma looming below. He pulled Road up just before they touched the ground, setting her gently on the tan rock. Allen and Lenalee stood, and looked at the amazed people staring at them.

The noise was deafening, with the Akuma yelling and growling at each other. The humans all looked taken aback and there were magic lights with English letters all over the mountains and the ground.

What Allen and Lenalee did not know, however, was that they had landed in New York City. Only one thought ran through their minds, though: "Where the heck are we?"

* * *

**_Hey, everyone! I hope you all find this interesting, even though the idea is, again, probably soooo overused xD_**

**_I have written absolutely nothing else for this story, so basically you all solely decide if I continue this or not. Please, please, please leave a review telling me what you think, and if I should continue or not. Because, I'm dead serious, if it doesn't seem like anyone wants to read this then I won't waste my time writing it._**

**_Anyways, sorry for that little bit 'o seriousness there._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed it, and will leave me a review telling me whatcha think!_**


	2. New York City

"What's going on?"

"Are they in a movie?"

"They look like they've been in a fight. Where did they come from?"

Most of the people on the sidewalks slowed down and stared at the beings that fell from the sky, and with good reason, too. A teenage boy with a mutated left hand, snow-white hair, and maroon tattoo on his face, a girl wearing what looked like the remains of clothes while wearing shiny black high-heel boots and looking thoroughly injured, and a grey-skinned girl with black tattoos on her impossibly quickly healing face. Not to mention the small bird-like creature that was sipping throughout the air.

"**Allen, what's going on?" **Lenalee asked while taking a fighting stance and going on full alert.

"**I don't know. Where are we?"** Allen replied, looking around while also going on high-alert.

"Are they speaking a foreign language?" someone in the crowd asked. Most of the people who were watching the performance brushed it off as some new, high-tech movie that was in the making and left.

"**Allen, what is everybody saying?"** Lenalee looked around at everything around her.

"**They're speaking English. I thought you knew some?"** Allen wondered why his left eye wasn't activating, with all the Akuma around them. And why weren't the people panicking, for that matter? Didn't they realize that their lives were in danger?

"**I do, but only a few—" **The rest of Lenalee's sentence was cut off as there was a large screeching sound and a loud noise. Behind them, one of the Akuma stopped after it hit a man.

Lenalee took off, flying through the air and landing next to the fair-skinned, red-headed man lying on the street in front of the Akuma.

"**Are you alright?" **She asked him, but only got a confused look from him. Wait, Lavi?

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" The Lavi look-alike said, standing up to stare at her.

"**Lavi? Can't you understand me? What are you saying?"** Lenalee asked the man in Japanese, but only got another confused look from the man.

"What? I can't—" He was cut off as the Akuma screeched at them again. The man jumped back, startled and apologized. Lenalee, on the other hand, wasted no time in jumping in the air, flipping and bringing her heel slamming down on the front of the Akuma. The rear end jumped up, and the Lavi look-alike jumped back. A human got out from the car as quickly as he seemingly could and ran away like hellhounds were chasing him.

"What the HELL?!" The Lavi look-alike screamed before starting to run away. Before he could get very far, Allen ran through and grabbed him by the waist and continued running, using Clown Belt to launch himself onto the top of the nearest building. In his other hand he held Road. Lenalee jumped after them, flying through the air gracefully before landing on the roof beside Allen. Allen had set the Road and man gently down on the ground, while people all around stared at the building.

"What the frickin' shit is this? What are you guys?" The man stammered and he tried to crawl back.

"Are you alright, sir?" Allen asked in English.

"What the hell do you mean, 'am I alright??' I'm going crazy! What the hell are you guys doing, and what do you want with me?!" He continued to scramble backwards, but quickly reached the edge of the building. "What the hell is _that_?" He nearly screamed, pointing at the flying Timcampy who just joined them.

"We were saving you from the Akuma," Allen said pointedly. Lenalee just looked back and forth between the two, unable to communicate in English and only picking up a few words in between them.

"Akuma?! That was no Akuma, that was a goddamn _car_, and your girlfriend there just smashed it to bits with her frickin' _foot!_"

"**What's he saying, Allen?"**

"Sir, please calm down. I need you to tell me something."

The Lavi look-alike took quite a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he seemed to be relatively calm.

"What?" He looked at the two of them. What the heck were these people? They didn't look too much younger than him, so why were they so injured, and, for that matter, where did they come from?

"Well, first I suppose I should ask you your name," Allen laughed and sat down. Lenalee looked at him and even though she couldn't understand what he was saying, he seemed to be awfully informal with the stranger.

"L-Lavi," the man said, looking down.

"Eh?" Both Allen and Lenalee said at the same time.

"**Your name is Lavi?" **They both asked, Allen in English, Lenalee in Japanese.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lavi seemed to be gaining confidence. Allen looked at the man; he defiantly looked like Lavi in almost every way, eye patch and headband and all.

"Where we came from we knew someone who looked _exactly_ like you, with the same name." Lenalee was starting to get frustrated with her inability to communicate at all.

Now that Allen said that, Lavi looked at the boy and got a very strange sense of familiarity with him. He also got the same feeling with the girl.

"What're your names, anyhow?" Lavi looked at them.

"My name is Allen Walker, pleased to meet you." Allen bowed a little from his sitting position.

Lenalee heard Allen say his name and figured that there were introductions being given, so she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed from the waist.

"**Greetings, my name is Lenalee Lee. Nice to be acquainted."** She said before standing up and smiling at him.

"Eh? Rinari? What language are you speaking?" Lavi eyed the girl.

Allen laughed and responded for her. "Actually, in English it would be closer to 'Lenalee,' and she's speaking Japanese."

"Eh? Japanese? I know someone who can speak it fluently…"

"You'll have to introduce us. Anyways, can you please tell us where we are?" Allen motioned with his hand the city around them.

"What? You don't know where we are?" Lavi laughed slightly in disbelief. Allen just shook his head.

Lavi stood up and thrust his arms out wide. "This is New York City! The most well-known city in the world! Home of the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty!" He laughed.

"I see… What year is it?" Allen had a high suspicion by now that they were no longer in the same year as they had been.

"It's August 15th, 2009. Where are you from?"

"The last thing I knew, we were in Edo, Japan. The year was 1898," Allen said with a pondering look on his face. Was this the result of getting hit by the Earl's attack?

Lavi's jaw dropped so low that Allen thought it was going to fall off. After a moment, Lavi regained his composure and cupped his chin in the space between his right index and thumb. He rested his elbow on his left arm that he crossed in front of him, just like the Lavi Allen knew would do. Everything was quiet, except for the noise of the city around them, and Timcampy came to a rest and perched on Allen's head.

Lavi closed his eyes and nodded. He sat down, and sighed. "I'm going crazy, actually believing you two."

Allen stood up. "We're not lying!" He shouted.

Lavi raised his hands up, palms facing outwards in defeat as he smiled hesitantly. "Relax; I said I believed you, didn't I? I just think I'm going crazy by believing you." Lavi sighed and leaned back, resting his weight on his arms. He looked up in the sky as Allen and Lenalee both sat down.

The red-head looked back at the two mysterious teens, and sighed again. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

--

Behind Allen and Lenalee, Road stirred and woke up without notice. She spotted Allen, and reared up to attack.

--

_**Ugh, just to put this out there, I don't live in NYC. I never have been there, so please forgive me if I screw something up. And I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the other one, and personally I feel it was a lot lower in quality as well. I'm sorry. **_

_**Anyways, I suppose I'll be updating on the 7**__**th**__** and the 21**__**st**__** of every month, regardless of what day of the week it is. So it'll be bi-weekly, I suppose.**_

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I really made me happy that so many people wanted me to continue. I hope I didn't forget to respond to anyone's review. If I did, then I'm so sorry!**_

_**I hope you all review again, and if you didn't review last time you want to this time. If not, then that's fine as well because I'll be posting bi-weekly either way. I hope to hear from some of you soon!**_

_**Ciaossu!**_


	3. Scandalous

"**Allen~!" **Road cried as she tackled said boy from behind. She grinned and rubbed her cheek against Allen's. The girl's skin was smooth and white, yet was very warm so close to Allen.

"W-what? Road?!" Allen cried out, standing up with the Noah laying on him.

"**Road!**" Lenalee yelled at the girl as she stood at and got ready to strike.

"**Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight. I don't even know where we are,**" Road slid off Allen and held up her hands in surrender. She then immediately wrapped her arms around Allen's and pressed up against him, looking up and grinning.

"You're speaking Japanese as well? Great." Lavi grumbled.

"What, you can't?" Road asked in English, catching Lavi off guard. Somehow, Road speaking English really irritated Lenalee.

In the distance, the high pitch wailing of sirens sounded out. Lavi snapped his head towards the sound and his eyes went wide with fear. "Crap it's the cops. This will be extremely hard to explain…" His head and shoulders went limp in a sigh.

Road cocked her head to the side. "Then why do we have to explain?" As if on queue, a large heart-shaped door with a crown on top appeared right next to the Noah. Lavi jumped upon seeing the door, but was not very surprised. He was sitting and talking with three people from another dimension, after all.

The heart-shaped doors swung open, revealing a swirling pink veil. Road smiled mischievously. "Well, come on in! I'll get us away."

Lenalee did not even act like she was going to move, and Allen looked at Road. "Road, you know that fighting between us…"

"I know," the Noah interrupted him with a serious glance. "I won't hurt any of you. I want to get home just as much as the rest of you." The sirens were getting louder, and louder, and closer, and closer.

"They're almost here, guys," Lavi said nervously as he bounced from foot to foot. Allen and Road were too busy staring at each other solemnly, and Lenalee was busy glaring, so nobody noticed.

Allen sighed with a slight nod and smiled grimly. "Alright, I'll trust you."

Road grinned and took his hand. From the look on her face, Lenalee could tell that Allen agreed. When her eyes trailed down to their holding hands, Lenalee jumped and grabbed Allen's other. "**If you're going then I am too.**_**" **_Why was she feeling these feelings? What _were_ the feelings she was feeling, for that matter?

The sirens were almost upon them.

"Guys!" Lavi shouted.

With another Mischievous smile, Road pulled Allen and Lenalee into the door. Timcampy zipped after his master, and Lavi hurried through the closing doors last. Just as the hear-shaped doors closed, the police cars all surrounded their building.

--

An elegant body twisted through the air. Two dark green pigtails flittered and flowed through the air behind the head pulling them along. Two feet landed on their toes, one foot in front of the other, on their solid surface. The torso was erect, arms thrust away perfectly. A mouth opened to release a wisp of held breath. Lavender eyes opened to people clapping. Ears opened up to receive applaud.

"That was amazing, Lenalee!" Many of her friends cheered. The voice she heard the best, though, was of him.

With another release of breath, Lenalee smile and dropped her arms. She stood up fully, then hopped off of the balancing beam. Her friends all continued whatever exercises they were doing in the gym. She jogged over to him, who was waiting with the rest of the spectators. He smiled at her sweaty self, amazed at her performance. "That was amazing, Lenalee!"

"Thanks, Allen," Lenalee laughed back at him. She accepted the towel that he handed out, and started rubbing her face.

Allen laughed again. "Really, I don't know how you do it. You must be at the top of your class!"

"No, I'm not…" Humble eyes hid behind a towel. She brought it down just below her eyes and peeked over at her boyfriend. "Was it good?"

"It was more than good!"

"Thanks," She smiled again and she took away the towel from her face. "Now I'm going to change out of these gymnastics clothes and then we can go."

"Alright! I'll be waiting!"

Smiling at each other, the girl left towards the gym changing room while the boy stayed to wait.

--

"So Allen? What was it that you said to me back there?" Road walked backwards in front of the humans and smiled.

"**Back where?" **Allen asked in Japanese for Lenalee's sake. Besides, Road might say something Lavi may not want to know.

"**Right before we got sent here. I think you said something about how you feel for me…?" **Road smiled that same mischievous smile.

"**Right before we got sent…here…" **Allen's face heated with a blush. Lenalee saw this and frowned.

"**You said you loved me,**" Road came closer to Allen and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his face down so theirs were nearly touching, and suddenly they were alone in the other world that was Road's own.

Allen's eyes were locked in Road's own. There was something entrancing about them, and he couldn't look away. What was she doing to him? She moved her mouth closer to his and her hands started to go down his back.

"**We're all alone now, Allen. Do you want to show me just how much you love me?**" Her lips were millimeters away from Allen's, and her hands started travelling down Allen's legs.

_Move, Dammit! _Allen thought to himself. Why couldn't he move?!

_Ba-Thump._

The air chilled and Allen stood up straight, backing away from Road.

"Ah-ah-ah, sister. That's scandalous, and I don't want you doing that to my host," He tilted his head back and to the side slightly and looked down at Road with cold eyes. His mouth was pressed thinly in a cruel, evil smile.

Road stumbled back. "W-What? Are you…him?"

"Road! Where are they!" Allen screamed at her while he looked around frantically for any signs of his two companions. The deadly cold air had disappeared, along with Allen's evil expression.

"Relax, they're fine," Road was stilly shaky from the experience just now. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Give them back!" He yelled again.

Lenalee and Lavi rose through the floor behind Allen. He whipped around and tackled the two of them in a hug, but also shielding them from Road unconsciously.

"**What's wrong, Allen-kun?"**

"Ehh?"

"**It's nothing, Lenalee." **Allen released the girl and smiled at her. There was no point in telling Lenalee what happened; it would cause needless fighting.

He turned back to Road, who was watching hesitantly and with a complicated expression. "Can we go?"

Road sighed and turned around. "Yep, we're going. Where do we need to get to, anyways?"

"Hold on, I think I have a map in my bag…" Lavi pulled his satchel to the front of him and dug through it. After a moment of rummaging and murmuring, "I know it's around here _somewhere_…," he clasped a folded piece of paper and whipped it out with a defiant "ah-HA!"

Lavi opened up the large map of his section oh New York and scanned it while the rest of them waiting patiently. Timcampy came and settled on top of Lavi's head, but he did not notice the golden little golem who was grinning atop of his red hair.

"Here we go!" He pointed to a little square on the map, a clothing shop. Lavi looked at Road, "Do you think you can find this place?

Road walked over and looked to where he was pointing. "Do you doubt my ability?"

Lavi looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

Road laughed and started walking. "Follow me."

--

_**Ugh, I'm sorry that I missed last update. I just haven't been in a writing mood, so it was an effort to finish up this chapter enough. I'm sorry.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I can't wait to hear back from you!!**_

_**Oh, next chapter is going to have a big part on the three of them trying to get new clothes. If any of you have ideas on what type of things they should try on, then tell me! I mean, I won't really have very ideas for clothes ^^;**_

_**And YES. I AM AWARE THAT LENALEE SHOULD NOT BE SPEAKING JAPANESE! BUT WHO CARES! IT'S MY STORY, AND I THOUGHT THAT A LANGUAGE BARRIER WOULD MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING! SORRY! gaaaaaah! I just assumed that since -Man was Japanese, then everyone would be speaking it. And if not, then... darn!**_

_**Anywho….**_

_**Ciaociao!**_


End file.
